


Призрак из прошлого.

by ChicotFP



Series: Осада непокорных Афин [4]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Alexander the Great (2003) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicotFP/pseuds/ChicotFP
Summary: В жизни все меняется. Иногда к лучшему, иногда к худшему. Иногда мы не замечаем этих перемен, или не придаем им значения. А иногда призраки из прошлого, помогают нам взглянуть на перемены с другой стороны.Примечания автора:Это своего рода продолжение моего фика "Осада непокорных Афин", только действие начинается спустя много лет, сразу после перехода через Гедрозию. Если вы не читали "Осаду...", вы вряд ли поймете, о чем и ком идет речь, потому советую сначала прочесть ее.Как всегда я не претендую на историческую достоверность, все события вымышлены. Беты у меня нет, поэтому ошибок будет ОЧЕНЬ много. Да, и еще одно -  к фильму и книгам Рено мои истории не имеют никакого отношения, я просто не вполне понимаю как указывать фандомы. Если вы к этому готовы, желаю приятного прочтения.





	Призрак из прошлого.

\- Ты посылал за мной?  
Александр, меривший быстрыми шагами свои покои, резко остановился и круто развернулся, чтобы обрушить на вошедшего всю мощь своего гневного взгляда. Этот взгляд заставлял трепетать многих, от рабов до царей, но на вошедшего он, похоже, не произвел впечатления. Словно ничего не замечая, он направился к кушетке и развалился на ней в довольно вальяжной манере, как-будто он находился в собственных покоях. Александр тут же подлетел к нему, угрожающе нависая над своим невозмутимым другом. Тот смерил его взглядом с головы до ног, оценивая ситуацию.  
\- Что я опять натворил? - наконец с мученическим вздохом произнес он.  
\- А ты не знаешь?! - прорычал Александр. - Гефестион, это переходит уже все границы.  
\- Единственная граница, которую я, пока что, перешел — это граница твоих покоев. - с невинной улыбкой произнес Гефестион и потянулся к ближайшему столику за яблоком. - Ну и, может быть, немного границу приличий не поздоровавшись. - и откусив кусок яблока добавил бодро добавил - Радости тебе, Александр!  
Александр тут же выхватил яблоко из его рук и запустил им в стену со всей силы. Гефестион с сожалением проводил его взглядом.  
\- Оставь этот балаган! - воскликнул царь, - Здесь только что был Эвмен. И знаешь что я от него узнал?  
Гефестион страдальчески закатил глаза.  
\- О, от Эвмена ты можешь узнать много чего, особенно обо мне.  
\- Он сказал, что ты забрал дом, который предназначался ему. Что ты вышвырнул на улицу его обитателей и заселил туда каких-то музыкантов. Он заявил, что я ценю этих музыкантишек больше, чем своих воинов, раз позволяю тебе такое! Гефестион, это уже не шутки. Я знаю, что вы с Эвменом не ладите, но я не позволю тебе так его унижать.  
\- Его унижать?! - Гефестион удивленно приподнял бровь. - По-моему единственный униженный здесь - это ты. Разве ты этого не видишь? Или наш дорогой кардиец опять использовал в своем спектакле лишь половину пьесы?  
\- Ты вышвырнул его на улицу!   
\- Никого я не вышвыривал. Дом был еще пуст. Я просто приказал занять его раньше.  
\- О, это кардинально меняет дело!- Александр всплеснул руками и принялся опять шагать по комнате, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть гнев. Гефестион приподнялся на кушетке и потянулся за вторым яблоком.  
\- Если ты хочешь меня отчитать в угоду Эвмену, вперед, мой царь, - произнес он абсолютно спокойно - я готов принять на себя твой гнев и даже извиниться, так как признаю, что я действительно занял дом, предназначавшийся Эвмену. - Александр бросил на него укорительный взгляд через плечо- Но, для начала, я предлагаю тебе узнать всю историю, а уж потом судить.  
Царь остановился и опять навис над другом.  
\- И чего же я не знаю? - резко спросил он.  
\- Как всегда, самого занимательного. - последовал ответ, после чего генерал опять сделал попытку откусить кусок яблока, но его настигла судьба первого. Гефестион вздохнул и продолжил -Ты помнишь письмо твоей сестры, в котором она описывала состязания музыкантов в Эгах? Как они ей понравились, как она восторгалась мастерством и талантом победителей?  
\- Конечно помню. Клеопатра так ярко все описала, что мне захотелось увидеть все своими глазами. - ответил царь, не вполне понимая какое-отношение письмо его сестры имеет к ситуации с Эвменом.  
\- А как ты знаешь, твое желание — для меня закон.- констатировал Гефестион. - Я взял на себя смелость написать Антипатру с просьбой разыскать этих музыкантов, и передать им мое приглашение выступить перед тобой, а в случае если их мастерство тебя порадует, я обещал им свое покровительство.  
Александру захотелось улыбнуться своему друг за заботу, но он вовремя вспомнил, что пылает в праведном гневе, а потому сдержался.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ради этих музыкантов ты вышвырнул Эвмена? Гефестион, это не оправдание...  
\- А я и не оправдываюсь, я рассказываю, а решать предстоит тебе. - заявил Гефестион. - Позавчера мне стало известно, что они прибывают вместе с актерами из Гиркании, а значит успеют к началу музыкальных состязаний, что меня несказанно обрадовало. Я был счастлив, что смогу порадовать тебя, после Гедрозии ты сам не свой. Так вот, в тот же день я подошел к Эвмену, поскольку именно он взял на себя расселение прибывающих, и предупредил его о гостях, приглашенных лично мною лично для тебя, и попросил выделить для них дом, поближе ко дворцу. На что он мне прошипел что-то вроде - тут Гефестион принялся копировать акцент Эвмена - «Я и без напоминаний прекрасно справляюсь со своими обязанностями. В отличии от некоторых, я уже давно на службе, и сам прекрасно разберусь, можешь не волноваться».  
Александр опять подавил в себе желание улыбнуться. Гефестион продолжал.  
\- И каково же было мое удивление, когда Атрей докладывает мне, что мои гости прибыли, но смущаются предстать передо мною, потому как после долгой дороги не смогли привести себя в порядок, потому что им не отвели жилья! Я посылаю за Эвменом, но его нет на месте. Я вызываю Хареса, но тот говорит, что свободных домов не осталось, гостей оказалось слишком много. Тогда я прошу списки расселения и нахожу там один весьма занимательный пункт: наш милый кардиец, забыв побеспокоиться о моих гостях, не забыл побеспокоиться о себе, да еще как! За ним, помимо помещений канцелярии, числятся внушительные покои во дворце и еще два дома! - теперь уже настала очередь Гефестиона мерить шагами царские покои.  
\- Александр, я лично просил его заняться этими музыкантами! Я подчеркивал, что это лично мною приглашенные гости! После этого, что мне оставалось думать?! Либо он специально пальцем о палец не ударил, потому что дело касалось меня, или он внезапно запамятовал? Конечно меня это разозлило. Я послал своих людей к обоим домам, они выбрали тот что был меньше, заметь!, и поселили туда моих гостей. Так уж получилось, что слуги Эвмена пришли туда немного позже и им не очень вежливо объяснили, что дом уже занят. Но это уже нюансы.  
Гефестион остановился возле царя и прямо посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Александр, я прекрасно отдаю себе отчет, что поступил довольно резко, но другого решения я не видел.  
\- Ну или не хотел видеть. - усмехнулся царь.  
-Ну или так. - Гефестион очаровательно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты бы мог сказать мне, мы нашли бы другое решение.  
\- Во первых — это планировалось быть сюрпризом для тебя.  
\- Сюрприз удался.  
\- Я рад. Во-вторых — я не Эвмен, чтобы бегать к тебе с доносами, на каждого, кто на меня косо посмотрит. А в-третьих, - с каких это пор царь занимается расселением музыкантов? Это твое новое увлечение, о котором ты забыл мне сказать? - Гефестион скрестил руки на груди и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Но я бы тогда был в курсе всей этой ситуации! - устало возразил царь, чувствуя как последние искры гнева гаснут одна за одной.  
\- Я полагал, что эта ситуация чисто между мной и Эвменом. Он унизил меня, когда пренебрег моей просьбой. Я унизил его, когда занял дом первым. Я и не предполагал, что ему в голову придет гениальная идея унизить не только меня, но и тебя.  
\- Ну не получил я свой сюрприз, в этом нет трагедии,- отмахнулся царь,- я уверен что твои гости сумеют доставить нам удовольствие своей игрой и без элемента неожиданности...  
\- Александр, ты не понял. - перебил его генерал. - Если твоя цитата верна, Эвмен обвинил тебя в том, что ты не ценишь своих воинов, пренебрегаешь своими соратниками, ради развлечений...  
\- О, значит это ты заметил!  
\- Я замечаю все, что касается тебя... - Гефестион усмехнулся - ну и попутно все, что может насолить Эвмену.  
\- Ты абсолютно несносен. - беззлобно фыркнул Александр. - Но и доля правды в твоих словах есть, я поговорю с ним. Но и тебя прошу не задирать его.  
\- Я не задираю. Я отвечаю любезностью на любезность. Не могу же я протягивать руку шипящей змее?  
\- Гефестион...   
\- Ладно, хорошо. - с видом полного смирения, произнес Гефестион, забирая третье яблоко со стола. - Это все, что ты хотел выяснить, или я еще в чем-то провинился?  
Александр попытался выхватить и это яблоко, но на этот раз без особого напора, так что Гефестион легко увернулся.  
\- Я не хотел ничего выяснять, - пробурчал царь, но в его глазах легко читалась озорная улыбка - я хотел просто скрутить тебе голову, но раз уж ты сумел оправдаться, я готов предложить тебе пообедать со мной.  
\- Рискну еще раз вызвать на себя твой гнев, о Царь Царей, но я вынужден отказаться. Твой паж перехватил меня как раз перед встречей с посланниками из Мемфиса. На сколько я понял, дело важное.  
\- Почему я об этом ничего не знаю?  
\- Потому что это моя обязанность — узнать в чем проблема, и если она действительно важна — доложить тебе, а если ерунда — решить ее, не забирая твоего времени. Разве не так?  
\- Все так. - Александр вздохнул, пытаясь скрыть разочарование. - Увидимся вечером, в театре. С нетерпением жду твоего не получившегося сюрприза.  
\- Надеюсь, он тебя порадует. До вечера, мой царь. - Гефестион еще раз улыбнулся и покинул царские покои.

Александр проводил его взглядом и устало сел на освободившуюся кушетку. Улыбка сама собой соскользнула с губ, уступив место чувству разочарования и тупой пульсации в висках, возвещающей о начинающейся головной боли.   
День не задался, хотя утро было замечательным.  
Александр выспался, что само по себе редкость. Гипнос подарил ему чудесный сон. Ему снились стены Трои, море, песок. Ему снилось как он бежит по песку, а ветер подгоняет его в спину. Ему снился обнаженный Гефестион, бегущий рядом с лукавой улыбкой на лице... «Боюсь разрушить момент, Александр, но нам пора заканчивать. Не знаю как тебе, а мне песок уже залез в такие укромные места, где он совсем не кстати.» произносит он интимным шепотом, подбегая немного ближе. « Еще немного, филе — отвечает Александр немного запыхавшись — Обещаю, я помогу тебе потом от него избавиться.» Гефестион засмеялся, прибавил скорости и крикнул через плечо «Ловлю на слове!»...   
Прекрасный сон.   
И день обещал быть прекрасным — сегодня начинались состязания среди служителей искусств. Музыканты, танцоры, актеры, поэты, акробаты съехались изо всех концов империи чтобы принять в них участие.  
После трудного перехода через пустыню люди отчаянно нуждались в отдыхе и награде. А что может быть лучшей наградой, чем праздник в их честь? Яркие впечатления, обильные угощения и вино, льющиеся рекой... И почести для самых верных.  
Александр посмотрел в сторону своей спальни, где в сундуке лежали золотые венцы, которые он запланировал вручить своим друзьям в награду за верность, стойкость и дружбу. Но Александр решил оставить это на последний день празднеств, как своего рода кульминация.   
Этим утром, все еще под впечатлением от своего сна, Александр послал своего пажа к Гефестиону, чтобы пригласить его позавтракать вместе. Но паж вернулся ни с чем — Гефестиона не оказалось в его покоях и где он точно никто не смог сказать.   
Теперь то Александр знал, что Гефестион провел утро доводя Эвмена до белого каления, но тогда одинокий завтрак пробудил разочарование, которое обрело новую силу сейчас.   
Не то чтобы в этом было что-то необычное. В последнее время это стало скорее нормой. Разочарование там, где были надежды. Одиночество там, где его никогда прежде не было. И началось все не сегодня, и не вчера, и даже не в пустыне. Просто на фоне чудесного сна, реальность слишком проигрывала.   
Откинувшись на кушетку и закрыв глаза, Александр попытался вспомнить когда в последний раз он проводил вечер со своими друзьями, не говоря о делах. А главное когда в последний раз Гефестион тайком проскальзывал в его покои, чтобы провести вечер за приятной беседой и ночь за еще более приятным занятием... Александр с ужасом осознал, что не помнит.   
Нет, вечера были, и ночи были. Но не такие как раньше.  
Вместо неожиданного визита — официальное приглашение через пажа.  
Вместо долгих бесед ни о чем, со смехом, флиртом и шутками — обсуждение текущих дел, будущих планов и полученных писем.  
Вместо страстной борьбы, осторожные касания, потому что из-за резких движений давно зажившая рана на груди начинает ныть... А вот в самой груди поселился страх пустоты.  
Что если все это в прошлом? Что если это не рана и не усталость виноваты? Что если это не обязанности навалились на Гефестиона, а сам Александр стал для него обязанностью? Чувство долга вместо любви...  
\- Мой царь, обед готов. Прикажешь подавать? - послышался голос одного из пажей.  
Есть не особо хотелось, но надо было набраться сил перед вечером.  
\- Да. - ответил царь так и не открывая глаз. - И найди мне Эвмена, после обеда я желаю с ним поговорить.  
\- Я пошлю за ним Никанора.  
\- Хорошо, ступай.  
Как только двери за пажом закрылись, Александр заставил себя подняться и подойти к окну. Ноябрьский воздух приятно холодил кожу, толпы слуг и гостей снующие туда сюда — бодрили. Дворец бурлил в предвкушении вечера.   
Александр встряхнул головой, словно отгоняя от себя все неприятные мысли. «Это все усталость» - решил он. Вечером все забудется. А разговор с Эвменом поможет избавиться от хандры — Александр всегда любил театр, и теперь когда он, благодаря Гефестиону, узнал всю пьесу по которой разыгрывался утренний спектакль, царь готов сыграть в нем и свою роль.

Театр был заполнен до отказа. Погода радовала свежестью и прохладой, что после пустыни казалось наивысшим наслаждением.   
Музыканты выступали один за другим и отличались таким высоким уровнем мастерства, что Александр начинал опасаться конца вечера, ведь надо было выбрать победителя, и это казалось абсолютно невозможным занятием.  
Одни мелодии навевали светлую грусть, другие заставляли сердце трепетать, третьи погружали в воспоминания, были и такие что вызывали неудержимое желание пуститься в пляс. Последние чаще всего вызывали одобрение зрителей. Разношерстная толпа из военных, знати, послов ликовала после каждого выступления. Кто-то отдавал должное таланту, кто-то болел за земляка, кто-то за возлюбленного...   
Атмосфера праздника затмевала всё и Александр этим наслаждался. Наслаждался вечером, музыкой, обществом друзей, вином.   
Уже слегка захмелевший Гефестион то и дело наклонялся к нему, чтобы поделиться своими впечатлениями. Александр любил музыку, но еще больше ее любил Гефестион, это Александр помнил еще с юности. Особенно яркими воспоминания становились под звуки кифары. Александр помнил как он сам с усердием совершенствовал свое умение игры на этом инструменте, желая покорить с его помощью сердце строптивого мальчишки с волосами цвета бронзы и янтарными глазами. Помнил какой катастрофой это для него обернулось, и в ком он нашел утешение. Все таки он многим обязан своей старой кифаре.   
Александр отпил из своей чаши и взглянул на своего любимого друга. Сколько лет прошло, должно быть уже около 20ти, а сердце все так же трепещет при виде Гефестиона. Он изменился. Исчез стройный юноша с безупречной кожей, мягкими чертами и старомодной афинской прической. Но это вовсе не значило, что чувства царя тоже исчезли. Наоборот, они выросли, окрепли так же как и тот, на кого они направлены. Прекрасный мальчик превратился в величественного мужчину, юношеская бурная влюбленность — в настоящую любовь, которая становится частью тебя самого. «Мой лев» - про себя проговорил царь и устыдился своей сентиментальности. Сейчас Гефестион гораздо больше похож на льва, чем это было тогда, в Пелле — высокий, крепкий и грациозный, с отважным сердцем, прирожденной величественностью, которую многие по ошибке путают с надменностью, и с обостренным инстинктом защищать то, что принадлежит ему. Он все так же иногда невыносим, все так же харизматичен, самоуверен и все так же сводит Александра с ума, во всех смыслах этого выражения. 

\- Твой сюрприз, - прошептал Гефестион.  
Александр с любопытством обратил свой взор на сцену.   
На сцену вышли двое молодых людей. Старший молодой человек лет 25-26, светловолосый и высокий, держал в руках флейту. Он выглядел спокойно и уверенно, было сразу заметно, что подобное ему не впервой. Он тут же нашел взглядом царя и почтительно склонил голову. Младшему было лет 16. Он крепко сжимал в руках кифару и заметно нервничал. Старший ободряюще ему улыбнулся и подал знак начинать.   
Ничего подобного Александр в своей жизни никогда не слышал. Наверное так играет сам Орфей. Волшебные звуки кифары в прекрасном узоре сплетались с чарующими звуками флейты, проникая в самое сердце. Зрители затихли, жадно ловя каждый звук, не желая пропустить ни одной ноты. Мелодия рассказывала историю любви и восхищения, разлуки и тоски. Хотелось смеяться и плакать, сопереживать и сочувствовать, надеяться...  
Александру казалось, что его собственное сердце поет в унисон. Всё это было так знакомо. Настолько знакомо, что царю показалось, что и сам флейтист ему откуда-то знаком. Молодой человек был красив. Александр попытался рассмотреть его получше, и чем больше он всматривался, тем больше ему казалось, что где-то он его уже встречал. Взор флейтиста то и дело возвращался к царю, но почти никогда не останавливался на нём, а скользил дальше замирая лишь тогда, когда ему удавалось зацепиться за взгляд Гефестиона. И тогда глаза флейтиста загорались и сам он будто-то бы становился выше и увереннее. Ну что ж. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Во-первых, глядя на Гефестиона, и сам Александр чувствовал себя выше и увереннее, помимо прочего. А во-вторых — одобрение Гефестиона, означало для флейтиста и его юного ученика покровительство второго человека в империи, а этим не каждый мог похвастать. Но было в этом что-то...   
Александр повернулся к своему другу, который в свою очередь не отводил взор от сцены, в нём читалось искреннее восхищение и даже какая-то гордость. Хм, неужели Гефестион нашел себе нового фаворита? Гефестион никогда не хвастал своими победами на этом фронте, но и никогда не скрывал. Он красив, влиятелен, молод — конечно же были те, кто хотел разделить его ложе. Александр знал об этом. Мало того, он первым подал пример, взяв себе в любовницы Барсину, потом увлекшись юным Гектором, погибшим в Египте. А потом появился Багой. Появился и остался надолго. Гефестион не обмолвился ни единым словом ни об одном из увлечений царя. Но примерно в это же время Александр заметил, как один из его пажей краснеет до корней волос при виде его друга, а сам Гефестион всегда дарит ему теплую улыбку. После окончания пажеской службы, Гефестион попросил, чтобы юноша поступил под его командование. Царь согласился. Если для Гефестиона желания царя — закон, то как Александр может отказать своему любимому в такой мелочи? Это ничего не меняло между ними. Время от времени рядом с Гефестионом кто-то появлялся: юноша, евнух, гетера... Но никто из них не оставался надолго. Александр знал, кому принадлежит сердце прекрасного генерала, знал, что любая ночь будет принадлежать ему, знал, что любим и желаем. Тогда знал. Сейчас он уже не был в этом полностью уверен.  
Александр поспешил отогнать от себя уже знакомое чувство тревоги. Словно почувствовав на себе взор царя Гефестион наклонился к нему.  
\- Ну как? Тебе нравится? - прошептал он.  
Александр еще раз взглянул на флейтиста.   
\- Мне кажется, ты привез нам победителя, друг мой. - с теплой улыбкой ответил он наконец.  
Бурные аплодисменты и одобрительные выкрики ознаменовали окончание выступления. Гефестион еще раз взглянул на царя и, получив одобрительный кивок, подозвал музыкантов. Юноша-кифарист почтительно остался позади, в то время как его учитель, все еще не сводя глаз с Гефестиона подошел ближе. Гефестион поднялся со своего места, снял со своей руки золотой браслет и бережно одел его на руку флейтиста как знак своего покровительства. Флейтист почтительно поклонился и одарил генерала такой счастливой улыбкой, что у Александра сжалось сердце.  
Гефестион подвел флейтиста к царю. Александр взял из рук Хареса золотой венец, символ победителя.  
\- Сегодня Аполлон щедро вознаградил всех нас! - громко произнес царь. - Все участники сегодняшнего состязания были достойны его покровительства и доставили нам огромное удовольствие своими талантами. Но среди них есть самый достойный. Надеюсь вы согласны со мной? - спросил он обращаясь к зрителям, и получив одобрительные возгласы в ответ возложил венок на склоненную голову флейтиста - Как твое имя?  
\- Эвий, мой царь. - произнес флейтист, но тут же добавил подняв взгляд на царя и широко улыбнувшись, - но это имя мне дал в свое время мой учитель. Ты знал меня под другим.  
Этот взгляд.... Александр откуда-то знал этот взгляд...   
\- Каким же?  
\- Раньше, еще в Пелле, меня звали Эвникоми, мой царь. Я был флейтистом при дворе твоего отца, царя Филиппа.  
Если бы молния ударила в землю прямо у ног царя, Александр не был бы так поражен. Эвник. Так вот почему этот «Эвий» показался Александру знакомым! «Гадкий тощий змееныш!» - прорычал бы юный принц Александр, но царь Александр сумел сдержать его. Не подобает царям рычать на флейтистов.  
Да, теперь Александр видел что это Эвник. Но не тот худой рыжий мальчишка, дрожащий от страха в его присутствии. Этот Эвник был красив, прекрасно сложен, ухожен, уверен в себе, волосы, утратив рыжий оттенок, сияли золотом в лучах заходящего солнца, кожа дышала молодостью и здоровьем, изящные руки — чувственностью и элегантностью... Александр чувствовал, что ненавидит его.  
-Ты ведь помнишь Эвника, Александр?   
Царь перевел взгляд на Гефестиона. Его друг просто светился от радости.   
\- Конечно помню. И самого Эвника и его таланты. - процедил царь сквозь стиснутые зубы. Но паршивца флейтиста это не вспугнуло, а, как-будто даже порадовало.  
Да, Александр прекрасно все помнил.   
И злополучную охоту на оленя: этот змееныш прижимался к Гефестиону, отирая кровь с разбитой Александром губы.  
И оливковую рощу: флейтист щебетал в объятиях Гефестиона, выпрашивая ласки и поцелуи.  
И покои своего отца: потрепанный наглец рассказывает о проведенных с Гефестионом ночах.  
И наконец ночь под окнами поместья Аминтора: одна из самых ужасных ночей в его жизни.  
\- Разве это не удивительно? Встретить друга детства на другом конце света! - засмеялся Гефестион приобнимая Эвника за плечи. Александр вспыхнул от гнева.  
«Удивительно?!А разве не сам ты его сюда вызвал?!» - опять зарычал принц Александр, сжимая кулаки, но вновь был подавлен царем.  
\- Действительно удивительно. - произнес царь, собирая в кулак все свое самообладание. - Как видишь, несмотря на твои тревоги, твой сюрприз все-таки удался.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Александр повернулся к зрителям.   
\- Поскольку сегодня мы уже нашли нашего победителя, приглашаю всех на пир в его честь! - объявил он. - До встречи во дворце!  
С этими словами Александр быстрыми шагами направился к выходу из театра, оставив Гефестиона в полном недоумении, а Эвника с торжествующей улыбкой на лице. Генералы и знать поспешили за своим царем.

 

Следующее утро встретило царя сильной головной болью.  
Александр не помнил как закончился прошлый вечер. Он пил чашу за чашей с неразбавленным вином, стараясь не выдать своего гнева и раздражения. Эвник весь вечер провел возле Гефестиона, не отходя от него ни на шаг. Бесконечные улыбки, полуобъятия, одна кушетка на двоих... Проклятый флейтист!  
Александру хотелось забыться и у него это получилось. Он совершенно не помнил как оказался в своих покоях. Но блаженное небытие закончилось, нужно было вставать и готовиться к утренним жертвоприношениям.   
Слуги уже ожидали его с теплой ванной и приготовленной одеждой. Облачившись в привычную для себя одежду, Александр внимательно всматривался в свое отражение в огромном бронзовом зеркале. Увиденное его не обрадовало. Он выглядел очень уставшим. Волосы казались сухими и потускневшими. Кожа обветрена и покрасневшая. Глаза воспаленные и уставшие. Пустыня не пощадила его. Он с трудом узнавал прежнего сияющего Александра.   
Перед его внутренним взором тут же предстал Эвник, молодой, ухоженный, излучающий красоту и здоровье. Молодой...   
Внезапно Александр осознал, что они с Эвником практически одного возраста, но флейтист казался намного моложе.  
Или это Александр выглядит старше своих лет? Жизнь в дороге измотала его, бесконечные битвы оставили бесчисленные шрамы на его теле, вино и плохой сон не давали уйти темным теням под глазами и, как на зло, голени опять начинали ныть — последствие травмы и многих часов проведенных верхом на лошади...   
Ему всего 30, а ощущение, будто бы все 60. Должно быть так же и его отец с разочарованием смотрел на свое израненное тело, осознавая горькую цену, заплаченную за успех. А потом заливался вином и бросался в постель с теми, кого смог купить.   
Неужели Александра ждет то же самое?  
«По крайней мере у меня все глаза на месте» - невесело подумал Александр, надевая перстни.   
Завтрак подождет. Сначала жертвоприношения богам.   
Как обычно Аристандр уже ждал его. Вознеся молитвы и дары богам (не забыв при этом добавить к обычному списку Аполлона и Афродиту), Александр распорядился подавать завтрак и вызвать к себе Андротима.   
Андротим был тет самым пажом, что много лет назад краснел при появлении Гефестиона, а потом поступил к нему на службу. Александр толком не знал когда закончились их отношения и закончились ли они полностью, но Андротим проявил себя весьма достойно и заслуживал уважения. Расторопный, исполнительный, наблюдательный, сообразительный — перед этим молодым офицером лежало большое будущее. Александр был бы глупцом, если бы не воспользовался шансом привлечь его на свою сторону, ради их общего дела. А дело это заключалось в том, чтобы следить, чтобы у Гефестиона все было хорошо.   
Ну да, да, Андротим шпионил за своим генералом по приказу Александра, но только лишь из благих побуждений! Исключительно!  
Гефестион, при всем его уме и стойкости, часто бывал безрассуден. Он мог неделями игнорировать проблемы со здоровьем и отмахиваться от врачей, как от назойливых мух. А еще имел дурную привычку скрывать полученные раны. Он мог забывать о еде и сне, если какое-либо дело увлекало его. Но редко забывал о вине. Он мог исчезнуть из лагеря, забыв предупредить Александра, и появиться только после захода солнца. Разумеется эти отлучки всегда были по делу, но это вовсе не означало, что Александр должен быть в неведении. Он мог поссориться Кратером, потом назло ему увести его же любовницу у него из под носа... и потом опять поссориться с Кратером. А поскольку привычки добровольно отчитываться в своих личных делах перед кем-бы то ни было у Гефестиона не было, равно как и привычки жаловаться, Александру приходилось самому искать способы быть в курсе происходящего. К тому же, Александр абсолютно точно знал, что среди его людей есть человек, который точно так же следил за ним, поскольку стоило самому царю проявить безрассудство, как Гефестион оказывался на пороге его покоев в полной готовности устроить царю выволочку. Так что все справедливо.  
Александр завтракал в саду, когда Андротим нашел его.  
\- Радости тебе, мой царь. - почтительно произнес молодой человек.  
Александр отвлекся от своего остывшего мясного пирога, который он до этого без особого интереса ковырял ножом.  
\- И тебе радости, - произнес он отшвыривая нож в сторону, а затем спросил указывая на стол с почти нетронутыми блюдами - Ты голоден?  
\- Нет, благодарю, я уже позавтракал.  
\- Тогда присаживайся и расскажи мне последние новости.  
Андротим скромно присел на самый краешек скамьи напротив Александра, не то нервничая, не то смущаясь, не то собираясь с мыслями.   
\- Новостей не так уж и много, мой царь. - начал он - Гефестион в добром здравии. Его немного беспокоило плечо, но мазь Главкия помогла.  
Александр одобрительно кивнул, не желая прерывать. Он знал о плече. Старая рана полученная при Гавгамелах иногда беспокоила его филе, но поводов для беспокойства здесь не было — обычное дело.   
\- Последние дни его донимают посланники из Мемфиса и Гиркании, я не знаю в чем там дело, но они ему уже порядком надоели.  
Тут тоже ничего удивительного. Как Хилиарх, Гефестион служит щитом для самого Александра, отсеивая назойливых просителей с незначительными проблемами. К сожалению это означает, что сам он часто становится предметом их назойливого внимания. Удивительно как Гефестион легко разбирался с ними, благодаря врожденному таланту к дипломатии. И как эта самая дипломатия исчезала, стоило только Кратеру появиться на горизонте. Кстати о ссорах...  
\- А что там с Эвменом? - спросил царь.  
\- Тут все довольно сложно. Они видятся по нескольку раз в день, чем оба ужасно не довольны. Я не знаю что именно между ними произошло, мой царь. После той истории с домом, они с секретарем больше не пересекались...  
«Вот и чудно.» - подумал Александр «Значит повторный разговор с Эвменом все таки не прошел даром.»   
\- … Но я думаю это потому, что Гефестион еще со вчерашнего вечера не вернулся. Не думаю что Эвмен это просто так оста...  
\- Не вернулся?! - воскликнул Александр.  
\- Он ночевал за пределами дворца. Но нет повода для беспокойства, с ним Атрей и я настоял, чтобы он взял с собой охрану. -поспешил успокоить Андротим, не понимая почему это вызвало у царя такое беспокойство. Гефестион довольно часто отлучался, раньше это царя никогда не волновало.  
Александр с силой ударил руками о стол, так что посуда зазвенела. Не ожидая такого всплеска гнева, Андротим подскочил на ноги.  
\- Он провел ночь в доме флейтиста? - прорычал царь.  
\- Да... Эвий кажется... Тот самый, что победил среди музыкантов вчера... - в растерянности бормотал молодой офицер.  
\- Почему ты мне доложил?!  
\- Мой царь, они ушли уже после того как ты... удалился к себе. И я не думал, что это важно. Гефестион сказал, что хочет погостить у своего старого друга из Пеллы и, в случае чего, чтобы я посылал за ним туда... Так что я знал где он, с ним был Атрей и охрана, я не думал... Мой царь, ты думаешь могло что-то случиться? Мне стоило отправиться с ним, я...  
-Нет, ты все сделал правильно и ничего страшного не произошло. У меня просто были другие планы. Ступай. И сообщи мне как только Гефестион вернется.  
Едва Андротим скрылся из виду, самообладание Александра его покинуло. В приступе гнева он пнул стол ногой, перевернув его вместе со всеми блюдами. На шум тут же прибежали слуги и телохранители. Александр приказал всем убираться и, еще раз пнув стол, направился к себе.   
«Выкидыш Ехидны! Безродный пес! Навозный червь!» - рычал Александр как в лучшие годы своей юности - «Да как я мог о нем забыть! Столько лет — и этот жалкий музыкантишка все еще бесит меня! Ты бросаешь мне вызов? Мне, Александру! Мне стоило придушить тебя еще у отца в спальне! Нет, еще тогда в роще! … Ооо нееет, идеально было бы засадить в него копье, вместо треклятого оленя!» Александр ураганом прошел через коридоры и залы, наконец ворвавшись в собственные покои.   
«Неужели Эвник дерзнул отыграться?! Неужели Гефестион до сих пор испытывает к нему что-то? Неужели его нет во дворце, потому что он не хочет покидать объятий этого слизня?!»  
Но в конце-концов, какая разница! Меня не должны заботить такие пустяки — ведь не заботили же все остальные?! Все знают, что Гефестион мой! Никто и никогда не смел в этом усомниться!»  
«Никто, кроме Эвника.» - царь тут же напомнил сам себе. - «Ведь вначале, Гефестион был его.» Все остальные знали свое место, все остальные понимали, что связываются с царским фаворитом. Мало того, чем лучше отношения между царем и Гефестионом, тем большего они сами могли ожидать. Никто из них не претендовал на большее, чем то, что им было предложено.  
Но не Эвник. Александр понимал, что Эвник нацелился на большее. Он хочет вернуть то, что потерял. Но сам по себе Эвник был бы не страшен, если бы не эти ужасные сомнения, не тревога, не разочарование, преследующие Александра последние месяцы. Этот бесконечный страх, что Гефестион разлюбил. Страх быть одной из обязанностей. Страх, что все ушло. И тогда у Эвника есть шанс.  
Нет, Александр знал, что Гефестион не покинет его. Он будет следовать за своим царем и другом, помогать, защищать, поддерживать. Он будет все так же верен и предан. Лишь сердце его будет биться для другого, то самое, что так долго билось лишь для одного Александра.  
Или не одного? Может был кто-то еще? Может все эти годы, кто-то согревал не только постель генерала, но и его сердце? Может Александр просто этого не замечал?   
В опустошении Александр упал на кровать.   
Не может быть...  
Когда это произошло?  
После победы над Дарием, когда обычный уклад их жизни изменился и появился Багой?  
Или еще в Египте, когда Александр устроил пышные похороны Гектору?  
Или может быть в Бактрии?   
Но он никогда не говорил, что ревнует!  
Он не показывал, что это имеет для него хоть какое-то значение! Он всегда либо не замечал, либо шутил над Александром и его увлечениями. Он никогда не ревновал, и Александр был счастлив, потому что его филе прекрасно понимал какое именно место занимал в жизни и сердце царя, знал, что никогда и никогда не сможет не то что заменить, даже приблизиться к его тени! Так может быть дело было не в уверенности Гефестион в своем положении, а он просто не любил...  
При этой мысли Александру стало трудно дышать. Спотыкаясь о мебель, он сумел добраться до окна и начал судорожно хватать губами воздух.   
\- Нет, это невозможно... - шептал он одними губами, пытаясь отогнать от себя наваждение. - Он любил меня. И даже если сейчас его чувства уже не те, тогда я он точно любил меня, я это знаю, я это чувствовал... Возможно это еще не конец, возможно еще можно все вернуть. Еще в Миезе я знал, что с ним не будет легко, еще тогда я обещал себе, что что бы там не произошло, я буду завоевывать его вновь и вновь. Тем более что, по иронии богов, противник оказался одним и тем же... Проклятый флейтист!  
\- Мой царь?  
Александр едва удержался, чтобы не подпрыгнуть на месте. Харес. Александр глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к своему распорядителю.   
\- Мой царь к вам генерал Птолемей и генерал Пердикка.  
«Проспались после вчерашнего» - невесело усмехнулся про себя царь.  
\- Хорошо, впусти их.  
\- Конечно, мой царь.  
Дожидаясь Птолемея и Пердикку, Александр попытался взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Не хватало чтобы его друзья увидели его в таком состоянии.  
Это недопустимо.   
Заставив себя отложить все эмоции на задний план, Александр налил себе вина.   
Встреча оказалась не особо содержательной. Предоставив отчеты о состоянии лагеря за пределами города, настроении в рядах армии и о последних слухах в коридорах дворца, генералы перешли к обсуждению впечатлений от праздника. К счастью для Александра, разговор затянулся до самого обеда. Примерно тогда же один из его пажей передал ему записку от Андротима: Гефестион вернулся во дворец и в данный момент встречается с посланником из Медии, параллельно пытаясь избежать встречи с крайне назойливым посланником из Мемфиса.   
Александр скомкал записку и бросил обратно пажу. Сейчас он планировал насладиться прекрасным обедом в обществе своих друзей. И если Гефестион даже не соизволил явиться с докладом, не говоря уже о дружеском приветствии, ну что ж… Александр разберется с этим позже.

 

Сразу же после обеда явился Эвмен с полученной корреспонденцией, писем было, на удивление, не много, но несколько из них требовали немедленного ответа, и Александр был более чем рад занять себя, так что когда дверь в царские полки очередной раз распазнулась и на ее пороге опять появился Харес Александр искренне удивился. Распорядитель проинформировал царю, что все готово к началу состязания танцоров, так что как только царь будет готов, можно начинать.   
Подготовка не заняла много времени.  
Специально для сегодняшнего состязания был установлен огромный роскошный шатер, один из тех, что были подарены Александру царем Пором. Богато расшитый свод поддерживали колонны, украшенные позолотой и гирляндами. Вокруг площадки для танцоров устеленной коврами, располагались кушетки для Александра, генералов и почетных гостей. Чуть дальше были приготовлены сидения для знати и офицеров. Все оставшееся место заняли младшие офицеры и воины, сумевшие отличаться и покрыть себя славой и доблестью.   
Состязания среди танцоров всегда вызывали особый ажиотаж. Обилие красивых, юных, гибких тел, чувственно извивающихся под музыку, горячили кровь любого, от фалангита до полководца.   
Александр возлежал на своей кушетке на небольшом возвышении. По левую руку от него возлежал Птолемей в компании своей возлюбленной гетеры. Кушетку по правую руку от царя, как обычно, занимал Гефестион, который на этот раз был в компании Пердикки и проклятого флейтиста. Главной же компанией самого Александра была чаша с вином, которая пустела и наполнялась с невиданной скоростью. Чем больше вина, тем меньше мыслей. Чем больше вина, тем меньше раздражал смех с кушетки справа. Чем больше вина, тем с большим нетерпением царь ожидал выступления своего фаворита.  
Милый прекрасный Багой. Александр не видел своего любимца с самого прибытия в Карманию. Александр освободил евнуха от его ежедневных обязанностей с тем, чтобы у него было больше времени подготовиться к состязанию, он должен показать свое мастерство во всем его великолепии.   
Может быть не стоило отсылать его? Может быть если бы Багой был рядом, Александр не чувствовал бы себя так отвратительно последние пару дней.   
Но нет, это ничего не меняет.  
Александр отпил из своей чаши и еще раз посмотрел направо. Гефестион и Пердикка обсуждали выступающих танцоров, Эвий/Эвник почтительно стоял позади них с ревностным вниманием наблюдая за ними. Гефестион что-то начал говорить Пердикке, но тот отвлекся на кружащую рядом с ними танцовщицу. Гефестион, видя что на него не обращают внимания двинул друга в плечо, но, похоже, не рассчитал силу, так как Пердикка тут же слетел с кушетки, расплескав вино из своей чаши прямо под ноги девушки. Гефестион подал ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но через мгновение уже сам лежал сверху на Пердикке, оба задыхались от хохота. Эвник и Атрей поспешили им на помощь, потому что хохочущая парочка на полу умудрилась запутаться в одежде друг друга. Похоже не только Александр заливался сегодня вином.   
Еще недавно он бы и сам хохотал вместе с ними, но сегодня их веселье вызывало только раздражение. Равно как и загребущие руки флейтиста, расправляющие складки одежды Гефестиона. На одной из них царь тут же заметил вчерашний браслет и резко отвернулся, пока никто не заметил что Царь Царей ревнует своего филе к смазливому музыканту.  
К счастью, наступил момент, которого Александр ждал весь вечер – наступил черед Багоя.  
Под громкие крики гостей, приветствующих царского любимца, прекрасный евнух мягко ступил на ковры и замер в середине площадки изящно изогнувшись. С первыми звуками музыки началась магия. Александр знал на что способно это гибкое тело. Если Гефестион не стыдится показывать свое восхищение талантами своего любимца, ничто не помешает Александру насладиться талантами своего.  
А насладиться воистину было чем. Гладкая, покрытая маслом и крупицами позолоты кожа евнуха сияла при малейшем движении в свете факелов не хуже драгоценных камней, украшающих его тело. Стройные бедра обернутые в индийские шелка завораживали своими плавными и ритмичными движениями, идеально следуя за мелодией. Гибкое тело извивалось с чувственной грациозностью, вызывая восторг присутствующих.  
Да, Багой был прекрасен. И теперь Александр мог со спокойной совестью воздать ему должное. После такого танца никто не сможет усомниться в справедливости победы.   
Багой замер. Музыка остановилась.  
Крики восторга наполнили шатер.  
Александр подозвал к себе Хареса и, взяв из его рук золотой венок, едва заметным жестом пригласил Багоя подойти. Евнух поспешил повиноваться и грациозно опустился на колени у кушетки царя. Под бурные крики присутствующих Александр возложил венок на голову своего любимца и, нежно притянув его к себе, коснулся губами его виска.   
И вот тут началось что-то невообразимое!  
Разгоряченные вином македонцы подняли неимоверный шум! Выкрики, свист, смех, хлопанье в ладоши и топанье ногами – кто как мог показывал царю, что победитель заслуживает большей награды! К ужасу персов и индусов, македонцы принялись кричать: “Поцелуй! Поцелуй! Целуй его!”   
От неожиданности Александр немного спустился.   
Поцелуй? Александр не был приверженцем публичных проявлений подобного рода. Одно дело поцеловать Гефестиона в узком кругу друзей детства, когда все вусмерть пьяны и чрезмерно любвеобильны. И совсем другое дело целовать кого бы то ни было в присутствии персидской знати и половины командного и офицерского состава македонской армии!  
Тем более целовать Багоя в присутствии Гефестиона… Да, Александр знал о любовниках своего друга, равно как и Гефестион знал о том, кто вхож в спальню Александра, но никто из них не бросал свои развлечения в лицо друг другу. Это казалось немыслимой жестокостью и неуважением. Александр представил что было, если бы Гефестион сейчас решил при всех поцеловать своего флейтиста. От одной только мысли об этом царя накрыло такой волной ревности, что даже дыхание перехватило. Но крики продолжались. Смущенный Багой смотрел на него не то с надежной, не то в ожидании, но потом опомнившись потупил взгляд.  
Александр собирался жестом утихомирить своих македонцев, но тут из общего шума четко послышался знакомый голос.  
Гефестион и Пердикка взобрались на свою кушетку и, поддерживая друг друга чтобы кубарем с нее не свалиться, смеялись и кричали во все горло вместе со всеми.  
\- Ну поцелуй же его, Александр! Парень честно заслужил! – весело кричал Гефестион. – Твои верные воины требуют заслуженной награды для победителя!  
\- Да, Александр! Ну что тебе жалко?! – вторил ему Пердикка, размахивая чашей зажатой в свободной руке.  
Александр не поверил своим глазам. Его самого мгновение назад душила ревность при одной мысли о Гефестионе и флейтисте. А ему все равно? Гефестиону все равно?!   
Обида и гнев подбросили царя с кушетки.  
“Раз ты хочешь увидеть поцелуй, ты его увидишь!” - со злостью подумал он.   
Александр помог Багою подняться на ноги и под бурное одобрение македонцев поцеловал его, стараясь чтобы поцелуй выглядел как можно нежнее.   
Поцелуй получился долгим и чувственным. Оторвавшись от сладких губ евнуха, Александр вновь посмотрел на Гефестиона в надежде увидеть хотя бы крупицу ревности, тень обиды, хоть что-нибудь, что показало бы, что ему не все равно.  
Но нет, Гефестион все так же продолжал хохотать в объятиях Пердикки, пока оба они не повалились на кушетку, еще раз расплескав вино вокруг себя. Каким чудом бедная кушетка выдержала падение этих двух увальней и вес флейтиста в придачу, осталось загадкой.

Багой занял свое место у ног царя, но Александру это было уже безразлично. Вечер продолжался, пока последние надежды царя сгорали в огне гнева, ревности и обиды, который он усердно и безрезультатно пытался погасить вином.

 

Чем больше вина было выпито, тем больше Александр понимал, что томные взгляды евнуха сегодня останутся без должного ответа. Конечно царь планировал поздравить своего любимца самым страстным образом, но в борьбе между Эротом и Дионисом сегодня одержал победу именно Дионис, окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Понимая, что все вокруг находятся в пьяном и перевозбужденном состоянии, Александр решил отправить Багоя во дворец, подальше от пошлых шуток и горячих взглядов македонцев. В последний раз поцеловав евнуха в макушку, Александр отослал его в сопровождении охраны, и подал знак подать еще вина.  
Мысли уже начинали путаться, шутки Птолемея с соседней кушетки уже плохо поддавались пониманию, изображение перед глазами плыло после резких движений, а нервное перевозбуждение постепенно превращалось в тягучую усталость.  
Но это ненадолго.   
Допивая до дна очередную чашу, Александр почувствовал как кто-то навалился ему на ноги.   
\- Ты отправил Багоя? – спросил Гефестион, умостившись на кушетку и едва не придавив ее хозяина.  
Беспечный голос хилиарха тут же отогнал навеянную вином иллюзию спокойствия.  
\- А тебе какое дело… - недовольно пробурчал царь, пытаясь избавить свои ноги от внезапно навалившегося на них счастья в виде пьяного хилиарха.  
\- Решительно никакого. – пожал плечами Гефестион - Просто я думал, что сегодня ты захочешь поздравить его с победой как следует.  
Кровь начала закипать.  
\- Так как ты поздравил своего флейтиста?- с ядом в голосе прошипел царь не в силах больше сдерживать обиды прошлых дней.  
Глаза Гефестиона удивленно распахнулись.  
\- А причём тут флейтист?  
\- При всём. – все так же язвительно ответил царь приподнявшись повыше - Скажи мне, друг мой Гефестион, хватило ли ему одной бурной ночи поздравлений или теперь ты, в честь вашей прекрасной юношеской любви, одаришь его еще одной? Или двумя? О, или может быть ты решил наконец бросить притворство, и взять его своим эроменом?  
\- Что ты несешь?! – сквозь зубы процедил Гефестион, глаза его вспыхнули гневом.  
\- - Я просто волнуюсь, что твой дорогой Эвник …ой, прости, Эвий… обозлится на тебя, за то что ты оставил его одного так надолго. – продолжал язвить Царь Царей.  
\- Постой, Александр… - Гефестион встряхнул головой словно пытаясь отогнать наваждение. - По-моему я перебрал с вином и Дионис сейчас вовсю насмехается надо мной, потому что мне внезапно показалось, что ты устраиваешь мне публичную сцену ревности.  
\- Я царь! Я устраиваю что хочу и где хочу! – воскликнул царь. Его голос прозвучал достаточно громко, для того чтобы несколько голов присутствующих обернулось в сторону царя и его хилиарха, с любопытством пытаясь понять что происходит между этими двумя. Это не ускользнуло от внимания Гефестиона.  
\- Александр, или ты успокоишься, или люди заметят. – попробовал он образумить царя, но вино и гнев были явно сильнее.  
\- И пусть замечают. – лицо царя приблизилось к лицу его друга - Ты же не волновался когда все видели как ты носишься со своим новым возлюбленным, а тут вдруг смутился.  
\- И это мне говорит человек, который недавно при всех целовал своего евнуха. – не остался в долгу хилиарх, что заставило Александра вспыхнуть еще сильнее.  
\- Ты сам громче всех орал, чтобы я поцеловал его!  
\- Но парень так старался, я думал он из собственной кожи выпрыгнет от желания впечатлить тебя. Мне просто стало его жаль!  
\- Нет, тебе было все равно! Тебе было весело наблюдать как я его целую! Ты лицемерный, лживый, бессердечный сукин с…  
\- По-моему вам обоим стоит задуматься о том, чтобы перенести эту замечательную беседу куда-нибудь подальше от посторонних глаз и ушей. – прервал царя Птолемей, внезапно появившийся возле царской кушетки. – Александр, здесь знать со всей империи, завтра же этот разговор будет в красках описан в десятках писем и разослан по всем сатрапиям. Мало того, сегодня же об этом будет гудеть вся армия, потому что как бы ни были пьяны младшие офицеры, рано или поздно и они заметят вашу увлекательную дискуссию.  
\- Пусть только попробуют…  
\- Попробуют, даже не сомневался. – на этот раз уже Гефестион перебил царя. – Птолемей, будь добр, предупреди Леонната, что царь устал и желает удалиться в свои покои. Пусть готовит охрану.  
\- Да как ты смеешь распоряжаться от моего имени!  
\- Действовать в твоих интересах- моя прямая обязанность!  
\- Птолемей, ты слышал? Он признался, что я для него обязанность.  
\- О нет, не впутывайте меня в это – произнес Птолемей отправившись на поиски Леонната, бурча себе под нос что-то о невыносимых влюбленных подростках, Миезе и как он уже слишком стар для того, чтобы опять выносить всю эту чушь.

 

\- Что это за бред ты нёс об обязанностях и эроменах могу я узнать? - прорычал Гефестион, с грохотом закрывая за собой тяжелые двери в царскую спальню. Всю дорогу от шатра до покоев царь и хилиарх провели в напряженном молчании, но теперь, за закрытыми дверями, наконец можно было дать выход эмоциям.  
Александр с силой отшвырнул в сторону свой плащ и обернулся к другу, благо прохладный воздух немного отрезвил царя, позволив лучше контролировать если не разум, то хотя бы собственные движения.. Если бы взгляд мог убить, Гефестион был бы уже трижды убит тремя разными способами.  
\- Бред?- заорал царь - Ты имеешь наглость отрицать?   
\- Что отрицать?- воскликнул Гефестион, закипая все больше от непонятных ему обвинений - Я вообще не понимаю что я должен отрицать!  
Несколько резких шагов и Александр с силой толкает Гефестиона в грудь. Тот пошатнулся, но не отступил.  
\- Ты любишь его?   
\- Кого?!  
\- Флейтиста! Пожри его Цербер! - Александр схватил Гефестион за складки хитона на груди и попытался его встряхнуть - Ты любил его все это время!  
\- Да с чего ты это взял?! - Гефестион мысленно поблагодарил богов, за то что ни он, ни Александр не имели при себе оружия, иначе все могло кончиться плачевно.  
\- Я все помню, Гефестион! - продолжать рычать Александр в самое лицо Аминторида. - Я помню твоего гаденыша. Я помню как ты убегал к нему после занятий, как ты тискался с ним в роще, как ты спал с ним в доме твоего отца когда ты был наказан.  
\- Александр, это безумие...  
\- Не трудись отрицать, я все видел своими глазами.   
\- Тогда твои глаза видели больше, чем происходило на самом деле! - Не в силах больше сдерживать себя, Гефестион оттолкнул Александра с такой силой, что тот подался назад, но тот быстро опомнился и ударил Аминторида живот.  
\- Не смей мне лгать! - взревел он, пока хилиарх пытался восстановить дыхание. - Ночью, накануне отъезда в Миезу, я приходил к тебе, и видел вас обоих. Ты светился как бронза на солнце спуская ему веревку из окна!  
Гефестион в долгу не остался, и тут же наградил царя ответным ударом.  
\- Конечно светился, безмозглый ты осел! Я был голоден! А у него была еда!  
\- Ты спал с ним! Он сам мне все рассказал! - Александр тут же опять набросился на друга, но тот был к этому готов. Перехватив руку царя, Гефестион вывернул ее ему за спину, а затем быстро перехватил его за плечи, так что спина Александра оказалась намертво прижата к груди Аминторида, не давая ему вырваться как тот ни пытался.  
\- Александр, прекрати … - начал Гефестион, но тут же вскрикнул от боли, когда пятка царя с силой опустилась на его стопу. Этого момента было достаточно Александру чтобы вырваться.  
\- Я встретил его в покоях отца, - пытаясь отдышаться продолжил Александр, чувствуя ноющую боль при каждом глубоком вздохе. - Я спросил знает ли он куда ты исчез. Видел бы ты его рожу, когда он рассказывал мне что ты наказан, что он приходит к тебе по ночам и “развлекает тебя как может”! Я не поверил ему, и перед отъездом отправился к тебе, только чтобы увидеть каким дураком я был! Веревка?! Серьезно, Гефестион?! Тебе настолько не терпелось трахнуть его, что ты затягивал его веревкой? Неужели он настолько хорош?!  
Какое-то время Гефестион молча смотрел на Александра не веря собственным ушам, а потом начал смеяться во все горло. Александр вновь ощутил непреодолимое желание его ударить, но дыхание все еще давалось ему с трудом.  
\- Дай угадаю, - все еще смеясь произнес Гефестион - ты увидел веревку, взбесился и ушел?  
\- У меня не было желания наблюдать за вашими утехами, уж прости. Меня и так чуть на месте не стошнило. - раздосадованный верной догадкой Гефестиона, и словно пытаясь запить дурной привкус во рту, от воспоминаний о том, как его все таки вывернуло по дороге во дворец, Александр направился к столу с вином, налил себе полную чашу и залпом ее осушил. - Я думал, что что-то значу для тебя! - горько произнес он - После того как ты пробрался ко мне, после того дня у реки, я думал что наконец-то добился взаимности, только чтобы увидеть, что ты все еще без ума от этого слизняка! А теперь ты притащил его сюда, думая что я забыл о нем и ничего не пойму!  
Гефестион, видя что главный шторм миновал, подошел ближе.  
\- Во-первых, когда я писал Антипатру, я понятия не имел что Эвий из Эг это Эвник из Пеллы. И узнал я его уже на сцене в театре. - произнес он положив руку на плечо Александра - Во-вторых, я понятия не имел о том, какая битва происходила между тобой и ним за мое расположение! Видит Зевс, я весьма польщен. - усмехнулся он.   
Александр тут же скинул с себя его руку и ринулся вперёд с четким намерением стереть с лица Гефестиона эту самодовольную улыбку, но поскольку был намного пьяней чем предполагал, потерял равновесие, и оказался зажатым в крепких руках хилиарха, на этот раз лицом к лицу.  
\- А в-третьих, - спокойно продолжил Гефестион, глядя в сверкающие болью и гневом глаза - если бы в ту ночь ты задержался под моими окнами немного дольше, ты бы знал, что мой восторг вызвал вовсе не сам Эвник, а большой кусок сыра и вкуснейший жареный цыпленок, которые были привязаны к той самой веревке и успешно проследовали сначала в мою комнату, а потом и в мой измученный голодом желудок. И тогда мне бы не пришлось неделями бегать за тобой в Миезе, и притворяться пьяным на пиру в честь твоего первого убитого кабана.  
Коварный Аминторид, с его коварными янтарными глазами, коварным глубоким голосом, коварным теплом его тела… Александр понял, что его атака рассыпалась.  
\- А как же Эвник?  
\- Да что ты к нему привязался. Я хотел тебя. - Гефестион ослабил хватку, так что они превратились в объятия - Стыдно признаться, но я даже не думал с ним тогда объясниться. Он был увлечением, о котором я тут же забыл, ослепленный тобой.   
\- Ты называл его Патроклом! - предпринял последнюю попытку Александр.  
\- А еще я называл тебя крикливым идиотом. Мы давно выяснили, что вначале ты мне не очень нравился. Я готов был говорить все что угодно, лишь бы тебя позлить. - Гефестион обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
\- Несносный хам. -пробурчал Александр, но весь гнев уже оставил его.   
Александр внимательно всматривался в глаза Гефестиона и, не найдя там ни тени лжи, молча опустил голову ему на плечо.  
\- До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты приревновал к флейтисту, Александр. - с теплой улыбкой произнес Гефестион, нежно поглаживая волосы царя. Это движение, такое нежное и знакомое, заставило сердце Александра болезненно сжаться. Сколько их было? Ценил ли он каждое из них так, как ценил сейчас, когда знал, что эта нехитрая ласка может стать последней. Если не Эвник отнимал Гефестиона, значит он сам отдалялся, а этому противиться было куда сложнее.   
\- А что мне еще оставалось. - произнес он наконец с тяжелым вздохом - Флейтист казался самым логичным объяснением твоему поведению. И если ты охладел ко мне не из-за него, тогда я не знаю что стало тому причиной.  
Александр почувствовал как все тело Гефестиона опять напряглось.   
\- Охладел? - изумленно воскликнул он, отстранив царя, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо - О боги, Але, ты совсем свихнулся?  
Видя как Гефестион опять начинает быстро закипать, Александр поспешил его успокоить. Ведь даже без страсти, у них все равно остается их дружба, и это Александру совсем не хотелось терять.  
\- Гефестион, я не слеп. Ты остыл ко мне, и теперь я понимаю, что наверное сам в этом виноват, но пойми, как бы мне ни было сложно смириться с тем, что между нами…  
\- Заткнись сейчас же или, клянусь Зевсом, я выбью тебе все зубы. - Гефестион оттолкнул его и теперь уже настала его очередь запить обиду вином.   
\- Гефестион… - вновь мягко попытался Александр, но Гефестион опять не дал ему продолжить.  
\- Заткнись я сказал! Или я за себя не ручаюсь. - прорычал он - Да как ты смеешь говорить мне такое!  
В последний раз в таком бешенстве Александр видел своего друга только после его ссоры с Кратером в Индии. Кто из богов тогда надоумил его выбранить Гефестиона при всех?! 

\- Разве я не пошел за тобой в самые проклятые места Ойкумены?! - кричал хилиарх, подходя к Александру все ближе, словно хищник, готовящийся разорвать свою жертву - Я поддерживал все твои идеи! Я исполнял все твои просьбы, приказы и пожелания! Я ни разу даже в мыслях не предал тебя! И после этого ты смеешь во мне сомневаться?   
Александр никогда не робел перед лицом самых грозных врагов, но тут ему стало не по себе.   
\- О нет, я не разу не сомневался в твоей преданности и твоей дружбе, - поспешил объясниться Александр - И, видят боги, даже если бы ты взял Эвника своим эроменом, я все равно ценил бы все, что ты для меня делал и делаешь. Гефестион, пойми меня правильно. Я знаю, что нет никого, кто любит меня больше чем ты, ты часть меня даже если страсть твоя ушла… да, мне больно это осознавать, но я попробую смириться и …  
Сильный удар в челюсть застал Александра врасплох. Ошеломленный, он отступил на несколько шагов назад, пока его ноги не уперлись в край кровати, на которую он сел все еще не сводя глаз с Гефестиона, которого просто трусило от гнева.   
\- Я предупреждал! – прорычал Гефестион предостерегающе подняв руку.   
\- Разве ты сам не видишь, что это очевидно? - все равно произнес Александр, все еще потирая место удара - Ты не приходишь, пока я не позову, а если и приходишь, то только чтобы поговорить о делах! Тебе все равно с кем я провожу ночи, потому что сам ты на ночь почти не остаешься, а когда остаешься – я тебя не узнаю! Ты настолько сдержан и осторожен, словно в тебе не осталось страсти ко мне. Подумай…  
Гефестион со злостью сорвал с себя плащ, да так что фибула отлетела куда-то в сторону, с жалобным звоном падая на пол.   
\- Нет, это ты подумай! - прокричал Аминторид нависнув над царем - Ты говоришь, что я не прихожу к тебе. Хорошо. А когда я должен был приходить? Может быть когда армия кипела от недовольства и мы с Пердиккой, Птолемеем и Кеном сутками не могли сомкнуть глаз, в страхе что провороним заговор против тебя? Или когда армия взбунтовалась? О, или может быть когда ты отправил меня с половиной армии маршировать вдоль Гидаспа, пока ты ринулся покорять маллов? Или может быть когда ты вернулся чуть живой с дырой в легком?  
Александр, ошеломленный такой тирадой, попытался было открыть, но пламенный взор друга заставил его замолчать. А ведь действительно, за всеми проблемами похода в Индию, времени не оставалось почти ни на что, кроме сна и еды, да и то не всегда…  
Гефестион принялся ходить взад-вперед перед ним, все больше и больше походя на того самого льва, с которым Александр так любил его сравнивать.  
\- Ты имеешь хоть малейшее понятие что я пережил тогда?! - продолжил он - Александр, первый гонец сказал мне что ты мертв! Мертв, понимаешь?! Второй сообщил, что ты еще жив, но настолько плох, что нет никакой гарантии, что ты не умер за то время, пока он был в пути! Четыре дня! - воскликнул он с такой болью в голосе, что Александру захотелось тут же его успокоить, но он понимал насколько это сейчас бесполезно, а потому просто слушал молча.  
\- Четыре дня я не знал жив ты или мертв! Четыре дня я жил в самых глубинах Тартара! Такого ужаса я не испытывал ни разу в своей жизни, Александр! И что же было потом? Не успев толком восстановиться, из всех мест в Ойкумене тебя понесло в пустыню! - Гефестион экспрессивно взмахнул руками, словно взывая богов в свидетели глупости Александра.   
\- Может быть тогда мне нужно было засиживаться у тебя по ночам за веселыми шутками и вином? - Аминторид наконец остановился напротив царя - Когда я видел как ты валишься с ног от усталости и изнеможения?  
Александр медленно взял руку Гефестиона и нежно сжал в своей, пытаясь придать ему сил продолжать. Эта буря нужна им обоим. Гефестион должен высказаться, Александр услышать и понять.  
\- Конечно я скучал по тебе, - произнес Гефестион так, словно признавал свое поражение, свою слабость. - Но тебе нужен был отдых, а не бессонные ночи. Поэтому я отдал инициативу тебе. Если ты звал меня, я всегда приходил, потому что знал – раз ты послал за мной, значит ты чувствуешь в себе силы и желание провести со мной время. Но если бы я приходил, когда вздумается мне - ты бы не прогнал меня, даже если бы умирал от усталости.   
\- Я понимаю. - прошептал Александр.   
\- А страсть… Александр, я все еще помню ужас тех четырех дней. Каждый раз, когда мое неосторожное движение вызывало на твоем лице гримасу боли, которую ты пытался от меня скрыть, или приступ кашля, тот ужас вновь охватывал меня. Я боялся потерять тебя из-за твоего безразличия к себе самому. Я боялся причинить вред. Да, возможно с осторожностью я зашел слишком далеко, но ты не смеешь меня в этом обвинять, слышишь?!  
\- О, филе…   
Александр слышал. Александр понимал, и его сердце наполнялось таким теплом, такой любовью, что казалось и Великого океана не хватит, чтобы вместить их. Он так же медленно и бережно притянул Гефестиона ближе и усадил рядом с собой на кровать.   
\- Я был глупцом… таким глупцом!  
Гефестион упрямо мотнул головой.   
Я еще не закончил! - произнес он, но видно было, что гнев покидает его. - Хочешь знать почему Эвмен на меня взъелся?  
\- Зависть? - предположил Александр с улыбкой.  
\- По прибытии в Карманию, я решил во что бы то ни стало дать тебе возможность отдохнуть и восстановить силы. Ты захотел устроить праздник и это воистину было замечательной идеей, Александр. Но вместе с гостями потянулись бесконечные вереницы посланников с таким же бесконечным ворохом писем, проблем, прошений и доносов, и этот кретин Эвмен собирался весь этот хлам вывалить на тебя, рассортировав все разумеется по алфавиту, важности и срочности, чтобы ты сразу оценил его незаменимость. А я ему запретил. Чтобы дать тебе возможность насладиться твоим праздником, я приказал все поступающие бумаги, посольства и аудиенции направлять ко мне, за исключением твоей личной переписки и личных друзей. Я решил оградить тебя от всей этой суеты, отсеивая бесполезное нытье от действительно важных дел, которые требовали твоего внимания. Разумеется Эвмен счел это ущемлением его прав, ведь теперь он не мог торчать в твоих покоях часами, упиваясь собственной значимостью. Вот почему он нагадил мне при первой же возможности, и вот почему я решил его проучить. И вот почему мне пришлось несколько раз отказаться от твоих приглашений - не потому, я что не хотел побыть с тобой, Александр, у меня просто не было времени.  
Александр крепче сжал руки своего филе и мысленно вознес молитву тому из божеств Олимпа, по чьей воле в его жизни появился Гефестион.   
\- Я люблю тебя больше жизни. - прошептал Александр, намереваясь поцеловать любимого, но тот мягко его отстранил.  
\- О нет, не подлизывайся - произнес он - у тебя была еще одна претензия - поговорим о ревности!   
\- Филе…  
\- Если ты хочешь вызвать мою ревность, тебе нужно отправиться с Кратером в Трою, пробежаться с ним голышом в лучах заходящего солнца, и на могиле Ахилла и Патрокла повторить ему нашу клятву. Ну или можешь предложить Пердикке, Птолемею или тому же Кратеру быть твоим эрастом. Попробуй, и ты увидишь - что значит моя ревность. Но ревновать к обитателям твоего гарема – уж уволь, для этого я слишком сильно себя люблю и уважаю. И не смей больше даже в мыслях предположить обратное.  
-Никогда. - прошептал Александр, запечатывая губы Гефестиона нежнейшим поцелуем. Хилиарх притянул его ближе и ответил на поцелуй, добавляя ту самую страсть, о которой Александр так долго скучал. Сильные руки скользнули по телу, становясь настойчивее. Александр упал на кровать, увлекая Гефестиона за собой.  
Дионис все таки отступил перед Эротом. 

Намного позже, Александр лежал в постели, слушая мерное дыхание своего спящего филе. Он вспоминал Пеллу и Миезу. Нет, он не скучал за родной Македонией - все, что ему было нужно, сейчас было рядом с ним, в этой спальне. Но он вспоминал себя, юного и несдержанного в своих первых чувствах. Он вспоминал Гефестиона, прекрасного, строптивого и до дерзости откровенного. И если до этого момента, Александру казалось, что эти двое остались призраками из далекого прошлого, теперь он с удивлением осознавал, что на самом деле мало что изменилось. В конце концов и Великий Царь Царей способен на те же глупости, что и тринадцатилетний принц Македонии. И это осознание странным образом делало Александра по настоящему счастливым. 

Тогда он еще не знал, что счастье это продлится совсем не долго. Что ровно через год его мир померкнет. Что ненавистный Эвий станет одним из немногих, кто поймет всю силу его боли, весь ужас его потери. Что в один из вечеров, пытаясь заполнить пустоту внутри себя вином, Александр приложит Кассандра головой о стену, за то что он лапал юного Пифона - того самого, ученика Эвия, который впоследствии стал возлюбленным своего учителя.   
\- Неужели ты считаешь, что никто не имеет право быть любимым?! Ты думаешь, что ты вправе решать кому и кого любить?! Заставлять?! Причинять боль?! - будет рычать царь, невольно повторяя мысль, внушенную ему когда-то Клитом в укромной каморке за чашей с вином. Читая в глазах флейтиста свою боль, Александр будет защищать его право на утешение. Право, которым сам он так и не воспользуется.   
Но сейчас, прижимая губы к плечу Гефестиона и прижимаясь щекой к его груди, Александр засыпает счастливым, и никакие призраки прошлого и тени будущего ему не помеха.


End file.
